Heartless Love
by Aquamonkey
Summary: How does a man with no heart love? How does a man with no soul feel? *Rated M for language, later sexual themes and violence*
1. Friendly Fiend

Heartless Love

Friendly Fiend

How does a man with no heart love?

19 year old Claire Redfield was going to see her brother as he had just got off his shift at the RPD. College had been dull so seeing him made her that little bit happier. She saw an exhausted Jill leaving the building and gave her a hug. Jill was one of her best friends after all. She waved to the receptionist and practically skipped into the corridor. Then she heard Chris' voice, and he sounded distressed and angry:

"What? Fucking hell, argh!"

Barry's voice quickly came after his and tried to calm him down.

"Chris calm down. Claire will be here soon". Barry really was like a Father figure to her and Chris.

"Shit, Claire, I forgot she was coming here. I'll have to cancel. I hate doing it but that bastard is getting what it coming to him".

Then another voice, one she had never heard before. She craned her ear closer to the velveteen British voice:

"Christopher Redfield, calm down. I do not like this situation either. But swearing and threats will not sort anything out. I will ensure that he is fired right now".

That voice made her quiver, who was that? She ran outside and came back in, so it looked like she had only just arrived. She then saw the owner of that silky smooth voice.

"Oh erm, hi! You must be Chris' boss, er I think". She couldn't think with him looking at her, her brain turned to mush.

"I am, and you are Claire? Redfield's sister". Wesker held out his hand and Claire shook it. She regained some of her composure.

"I am. It feels a little tense in here, should I go? I don't want to impose". She became frightened, something about him told her brain to run.

"You are not imposing at all. An incident occurred and Chris did not take it well. Neither did I or anyone else in here for that matter. He seems to think that only he is bothered by what happened".

"Ah ok. I'd better go. I'll text Chris when I get home". She looked at her watch. "Ugh, well it looks like I am walking home. Nice meeting you Captain". And with that she waved and turned only to have him an inch away from her shoulder.

"Walk? You are not walking home. I know your district is over an hour's walk from here. I'll take you home if you'd like". His voice in her ear made her squirm. What is he, like 38? Although...no Claire come on, he is kinda old.

"Yeah, thanks!" She beamed and her thoughts of him being old vanished as soon as she got a proper look at him. Tall, fairly well built, nice sculpted face, very sexy voice. Actually, he is damn hot. Nah, he is not single, no way. No way is that Adonis single. Her brain did flips.

Wesker held the door open for her of his shiny black BMW. I think he likes the colour black. Claire laughed internally. No doubt it was a beautiful car though. She arrived home soon after and thanked him. She offered him to come in and have a coffee but he declined.

She walked to her door and Wesker paused.

"Not yet dearheart". He mused.

2 years later

Claire was now living with her boyfriend. The Arklay Mansion incident, the death of Chris' colleagues and her friends, and finding out that Wesker worked for Umbrella and brought them there to their untimely deaths hit her hard. She couldn't imagine Chris and Jill' agony. She tried to comfort them but it didn't stop their waterfall tears, even Chris cried, and he never cried. And now their home, Raccoon City was gone, nuclear blasted into a billion pieces. She had ran for her life with Leon S Kennedy, a Policeman and his first day on the job too. They ran from hoards of zombies barely got out alive with young Sherry Birkin.

Wesker was dead, killed by a Tyrant apparently. Ironic really considering he himself was a Tyrant. Thankfully it was all over, no more outbreaks. But so many losses, so much death and destruction Claire hugged Chris and Jill for ages, all promised to stay strong for each other. Claire left his house and drove back home.

She put the key in the lock and she suddenly felt cold, freezing air seemed to rush through her bones.

"Hello dearheart". That voice, sinful.

"Wesker?! You're dead, wha, what the fuck is going on?" Claire's front door was slammed shut and she was back-handed and flung across her living room.

"Dearheart, swearing is disgusting. And a sin from your lips".

"Ow, that really hurt. I am dreaming, I'll wake up soon". She pinched her arm hard and closed her eyes. She opened them and the Tyrant was still there, a despicable smile on his face.

"You probably wish to know why I am here. Well Claire, I see you clearly do not like me".

"Like you? How the hell do I like someone who butchered his own team, then lead another team to their deaths? You disgusting pig. And I will swear all I want you fucker. I am glad you died. Leave now!" Claire wanted to lash out, hit him again and again.

Wesker just walked to her frightened form and picked her up by her neck. "What did you call me? You should watch your tongue Claire, I could tear you apart if I wanted too".

"You heard me, you fucker. Go ahead, kill me. It could hurt Chris, and I know you hate him, so killing me should be a good way to get at him". Claire knew death was staring her in the face. At 21 she should want to live, enjoy life, but she knew it could ball be over in a matter of seconds.

"Dearheart stop. I am warning you again, only this chance now. One more derogatory word from you and I will hurt you". His voice, a vice like strength tightening against Claire's ear.

"Fuck you, you murderous, vain, compulsive bastard. Go to hell!".

"Fine dearheart, but you are coming with me". He threw her against the wall furthest from them. Her body smacked the wall, her head taking the full impact. Her nose began to bleed. She turned onto her side and let the blood run down, some dripping onto her top. Her body convulsed, her vision went black. She began to feel nauseous.

A pang of guilt hit Wesker full force. Had he just killed his dearheart? Yes she insulted him, but he let it get to him? He never did that. He always remained in control.

Just what was Claire doing to him?

"Claire, all I wanted was to tell you that I love you. But you brought this on yourself. Claire?" Now concern filled his voice.

"Love me? Ugh...you, you're evil". She could see again though not clearly. Tears made her vision blurry. "Please, either go or kill me. I can't stand this pain. I don't want to die in pain". Her sobs hurt her body, but she couldn't stop them.

He knew he had do something. He couldn't lose her, especially to his own foolish hands. He took hold of her gently and rushed her to the hospital. He took one last look at her before the staff rushed her to the operating theater Her deep blue eyes were losing their brilliance. He told the staff that he found her at the bottom of the stairs in that state and that he was a concerned friend. The doctor told him she was unlikely to survive the night. Her chances of survival were 10% at best.

Her head was badly concussed, a bone in her nose broken. Blood loss had made her as pale as snow. Her seizures came again and again and then...

The machine buzzed it's deadly continuous sound. Claire was losing her grip on her life and Wesker actually choked.


	2. Knight In Bloody Armor

Knight In Bloody Armor

Claire saw darkness, and heard a calming voice.

"Claire? Oh god Claire please. Please come back to me. I love you Claire. You mean everything to me".

The familiar voice made her happy. She willed her legs to move and she ran from that darkness. She kept on running, towards a light and she coughed and spluttered from the tube in her throat and woke up.

"Woah, woah. Doc! She's awake!".

A doctor and nurse rushed in and Wesker hid in the shadows. Leon. Leon S Kennedy was her boyfriend? Really dearheart, that pre-pubescent idiot? He almost laughed at her choice of man. But he did see why she cared for him. Leon did seem genuinely concerned for Claire's safety. Little did he know that the man who almost killed her was very close to her right now.

Wesker stayed, she didn't care for him but he still did for her. A few minutes later he saw Chris and Jill run into the hospital. Chris looked terrified and Jill tried to calm him.

Leon came out from Claire's room and Chris held his breathe. "She's going to be fine. Luckily there isn't any brain damage, but she will need to stay in here for at least a few weeks. Her nose will heal naturally". All including Wesker let out a sigh of relief.

Chris went into Claire's room with Jill staying in the waiting room so the siblings could talk.

"Oh Clairebear, look at you. I'm relieved to see you awake and you are going to be fine. Don't talk, keep your strength for getting better. I want to know what happened though. Leon, Jill and I are concerned. Sorry to talk about this but, we all agree that it was not a suicide attempt. Not after us agreeing to stay strong for each other". He took her hand and she shook her head. "Jill? You can come in now".

Jill came in, took one look at Claire and began to tear up. "Sorry, I know she's ok, but seeing her like this is horrible. Chris, who brought her in? Or called an ambulance? I am glad she is here but I still want to know".

"I don't know Jill. We will find out soon though. Lets leave her to sleep". Jill nodded and Leon came back in.

They stood up and Leon kissed Claire's cheek. "I love you honey. Can I stay? For a bit longer I mean". His question directed at Chris.

"Sure. You really do care for her don't you. Call us if you need anything or anything happens. Seeya Leon". He waved and Jill did too as they left the room.

"Babe, something is up. I know it, and I will find out what". Leon took her hand in both of his.

Wesker had heard enough. He knew that damn Chris and Leon would pry into what happened. He decided to write her a letter. He wanted to be there for her, but her hate and fear wouldn't help her get better, and it would continue to be a guilt trip for him. He left the hospital and got in his car and drove to his lab.

He put pen to paper and after several thrown attempts into the bin, he finally wrote:

Dear Claire

When you read this, I will be gone. I will never see you again, I will not look for you. What I did was wrong, I know that. I still love you, that I cannot cast aside. But my love hurts you, as do my actions. You drive me to madness, a pleasant drift to insanity.

The first time I met you, your shy nature and respect drew me in. Your skin aglow in the sunlight in my car, your smile made your eyes light up. I never deserved your affections, but that didn't stop me from caring.

You will ask yourself, how can a man who claims he loves me hit me twice? I never let words get to me, but such vile words coming from you caused me to lash out. I now see I deserved no less than those words. I cannot apologise enough but you will not and should not ever forgive me.

I brought you here, to this place of safety. I am aware Chris, Leon and Jill will wish to know what happened. Tell them if you wish. No doubt they will come after me. But after the way I acted, I feel I deserve to be punished.

Please allow me to say this one last time;

I love you my dearheart

Take care

Albert Wesker


	3. Make Or Break

Make Or Break

Wesker returned to Claire's room the next day. He decided to wait until Leon had gone home, so now it was late at night. The fact he was silent meant Claire was still asleep. He placed his letter under her pillow but the end of it poking out so she could see it. He gently nudged her and she yawned and woke up. Wesker waited in a nearby room. His mental fight began. Why am I still here? I said I would leave. Legs, move, Claire does not want me! Why the fuck am I not leaving?

"Hmm? Leon?". She looked around but the room was empty. She turned to sleep again and saw a white page poking out from under her pillow. She picked it up and unfolded it. Reading it gave her mixed emotions. Fear, relief, happiness and in a dark recess of her mind, sadness. She tried to battle that sadness but it overwhelmed her. Wesker heard her begin to sob, and something told him to see her, comfort her. But his arms were not allowed to do that. For once in his life, he was the one who was unworthy.

She began to talk to herself, voicing her thoughts. "Dearheart, when I first met you, I admit I thought you were handsome, charming, and that voice made me feel faint. But I never knew you could hurt me like that. I know I provoked you, but that was because I never thought you would hurt me. I was wrong to do that, we were both wrong. You say you love me, but that moment, it felt like every bit of hate you had you threw at me. I feel like you hate me". Her sobs became more frequent.

In the other room, Wesker's stomach wrenched. It felt like he would vomit it out. Hate you? Why on earth would I do that? Oh fuck this. He went into her room but kept his distance. He didn't expect what she said next though.

"I knew you'd be here. Even though you said you would be gone when I read this. I can't call you a liar. I am not innocent myself. I can't call you a fool because I am too. Wesker, I fell in love with you, but then the incidents happened and I never saw you again. I heard you were dead and that hurt, losing my friends hurt. I wasn't over you, so when Leon came along, I grasped onto him, fearing to let him go. I don't love him. I thought I did but it's not what I felt for you. He makes me smile, but not inside, you do. He makes me laugh, but not like you did. He understands me, you don't. I am a fool, you made me plummet down to Earth when I wasn't ready for that. I fell hard, lost my control. But I think you should leave but not forever. I need to think and get all of my tears out. I have to wonder, if I am going insane, still loving a man that tried to kill me".

Wesker, temporarily stunned at her reply took a moment to process it. "I will leave. It's better for both of us. But tell Leon if you don't care about him. Do you wish for me to stay for a while? I will stay here by the door. I won't hurt you ever again, that I swear. Any more deserved insults to award me?"

She processed that and managed to come up with a few. "You vain, violent creep with about as much personality as a plain biscuit. With your sun-glasses on indoors and your all black attire, you look like you are going to a funeral. You horrid, incredibly sexy man, with your perfect face and...ok, that isn't insults anymore haha. I'm done with the insults and the swearing. Unless I stub my toe or bang my elbow, then the swearing may make a return haha". Claire smiled and it was like sunshine piercing the dark outside.

"Please, come here. I will give you my trust for now. I think Leon is cheating. He has been off, well you don't need to know. The past 6 months, he's been acting odd. Always sneaking around. At first I thought maybe he wanted to marry me so he was keeping everything hush-hush. But then I smelt perfume on his shirt collar and it wasn't mine, that's for sure. I am not upset though, he seems happy so if she makes him happy, then I am happy for him". Claire took Wesker's hand and put it on her neck, her pulse point.

Even through his gloves he could feel her heart race. "Now I am in a bed, so no strenuous activity there. It's you that's making that happen. Come here". She pulled his hand down so he lent over her.

"Claire stop. Is this really what you want? Can you forgive me?" His answer came as she pulled him and his face to hers.

"Yes, I forgive you". She put her hand on his sun-glasses and checked his reaction. He nodded and she took them off. Ruby pools of blood looked into her soft sapphire pools of water. "You know, red is my favourite colour". He smiled and she began their kiss.

It felt like it was meant to be, the proverbial kiss that says you have found your Prince Charming. But Wesker was her bloody prince. No shining sword of justice, his weapon was himself. No shining armor, his was jet black. No proverbial prince, Claire didn't like Prince Charming's anyway. In her eyes, he was the one.

The kiss lasted for an eternity. She didn't latch on to him when it stopped. She wouldn't lose him. She nuzzled him and her face burned red with an intense fire. She tried to hide it but he took her small face in his hands and she let her blush show. She felt tired and it was time for her meds. "I love you Wesker". He never thought he would hear those words.

"I love you too my dearheart. I shall let you rest. Be careful with Leon, I would dislike having to hurt him but I will if he tried to hurt you". He kissed Claire again and went to the door.

She waved him goodbye and he left. Now, Leon...

The next day, Leon didn't show. Wesker thought that odd. He knew he had work but still. And the next day, and the next day. Rebecca would visit when she could. For the next 5 weeks it was Chris, Jill and Wesker that visited her. No sign of Leon. When Wesker visited her they'd kiss and hold each other. One day he decided he would tell her the truth about the mansion. She listened intently. In a week she would be let out. Her nose had healed, her bruises were gone and so was the tenderness. When Wesker had saw the damage he had inflicted on her porcelain skin, he choked. Normally, inflicting pain on someone, he would enjoy. But Claire wasn't just anyone, she was his dearheart, and nothing would ever make him violent towards her again. She heard distant noises, it was Leon's footsteps in the corridor. Wesker disappeared before he spotted him.

"Claire I am so sorry. Work asked me to do overtime, I refused, but then the rent went up and the bills and I needed the spare cash. I am so sorry honey. What's up? You seem angry". Leon's mask was transparent to Claire.

"I am a bit. I guessed you had been busy. That isn't the problem. Leon, are you seeing someone else? I won't get mad or hit you".

He couldn't hide it any longer. "Yes Claire, I am, for about five months now. I just felt like this was going nowhere, but when I wanted to let you go, my heart would skip a beat and I would panic. You are like a comfort blanket to me, and letting that go was far too hard. But I am here to end it, end us. I was trying to work out a way to say that without you hating me forever. I'd still like to be friends". His voice became shaky.

"I'd like that too. I don't hate you, I fell out of love with you, but I was too weak to say anything. It seems that this other woman makes you really happy, so I am happy for you". Claire sat up and hugged him. He smiled and wiped his forehead.

"Phew, well. There was me thinking you'd slap me. Chris will punch me though. Damn".

"He won't. I'll talk to him. If I tell him what I told you he should be fine. He may do the brotherly scowl at you and maybe curse but he should be fine. No need to put your dukes up haha".

They both laughed and Leon thanked for her for understanding, said his goodbye's and left. Wesker came back in and told her he had seen Chris in the car-park. She nodded and he went in the other room again. She heard a loud thud and looked in the car-park to see Leon talking to Chris. When he told Chris that they had split up and he was seeing someone else. Chris saw red, he slammed Leon against a pole and swore at him. Claire sighed. Chris, I know you want to protect me, but this isn't how you go about it.

"What the fuck?! Did Claire mean anything to you? Or did you just want her attention for one thing you bastard". Leon was dropped and he stood back up.

"Claire meant everything to me. But I only liked her, the love had faded. Talk to her Chris and you'll see why she didn't hit me when I told her". Chris pondered that and turned around. He took a few deep breaths and walked to Jill who looked at Leon and mouthed 'why?' and 'sorry'. Leon straightened his jacket and walked to his car.

Chris and Jill arrived in her room a few minutes later, Chris' anger seemingly now under control. Jill had always been good at talking him down. Claire spoke carefully.

"Chris, Leon told the truth. I am not in love with him. He seems really happy with her, so I am happy for him. You know me, if I was angry, I'd have decked him by now. He'd end up in here with a broken nose". Chris laughed a bit at that.

"You are right sis. I guess I shouldn't have hit him. I just care about you, you know?"

"Yes I do. The Redfield hotheadedness haha".

"The Redfield hotheadedness". Jill and Claire said that at the same time.

Chris laughed again. He took Jill's hand.

"Chris? Oh my god, you finally took the plunge didn't you?" Claire was ecstatic.

Jill turned her hand and she had an engagement ring on. Claire squealed.

"Ahhhhhh! Yeah! Brilliant! Come here sis!" Claire was clapping. Jill laughed at the word sis, and hugged her. "Congratulations!".

"Thanks Clairebear". Chris beamed.

"Thanks sweetie". Jill smiled back.

The doctor then knocked on the door and came in. "Sorry to disturb. I have some good news. We are letting Claire out today. The out-patient forms are being filled in now". He smiled and left.

Claire was almost high, she was that happy.

"We have to go, get back to work. Sorry, we tried to get the day off but our bosses are arseholes. We barely take days off but they still said no". Chris now held Claire's hand.

"No, it's fine. Seriously though guys, I cannot be happier for you two!"

"We'd like you and Rebecca to be the bridesmaids. I know you both hate dress though haha". Jill giggled.

Claire smiled "I'll make an exception. Right, I love both of you. Now get back to work, you slackers haha". She feigned authority and they all laughed.

"Take care Claire. Rebecca will check up on you at home, and Jill, Barry and I will do too. Love ya little one. Bye!". He knew that would annoy her. Jill stifled a laugh and waved.

"Monkey brains! Hehe, you too. Seeya!"

When they had gone, Wesker came back in her room and saw sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching her legs. "Careful dearheart. I shall take you home if you wish".

"That would be lovely, thank you". He let her lean on him and she took a few tentative steps. Being in bed for 5 weeks meant her legs were a bit unsteady. She soon managed to walk unaided by him.

"Jill Redfield. I wondered when Chris would ask her to marry him. I saw it coming when they first met. And you in a dress, now that has potential to be a deliciously naughty thought". He raised and eyebrow and smirked.

She blushed vividly. "You naughty thing!" She laughed and a nurse knocked and brought in her clothes.

Claire was going home, part of her was happy. The other part was scared. That place, that day, the pain...


	4. Parlor Games

Parlor Games

Wesker put his sun-glasses back on and left the room so Claire could put her clothes on. Her limbs were a bit stiff and pins and needles filled one leg so she hopped about. "Bloody leg, ugh!" She stumbled and almost hit the floor, but Wesker grabbed her. She went to stand up fully but then realised she only had her underwear and a tank top on. She bit her lip. He stood her up and turned around.

"No falling dearheart. Not unless you want to stay in here".

"Well, you catching me like that, what if I want to fall again?"

"So I end up looking at you half-dressed again? Actually..." He smirked.

She blushed. "You really are naughty hehe. I am dressed now".

He turned and she grabbed her bag. "Right, lets get my discharge papers. Finally out of here!"

Claire got her papers and walked out the door. She saw a shadow black car, presumably Wesker's. Duh Claire, of course it is. I'd like that, but in dark red, she mused. Hell no would I EVER be able to afford that in my lifetime. Wesker is a doctor. His monthly wage is equivalent to 6 months of my wage. Wow.

"Wesker, could I check if I got my sick pay? Or if I even still have a job. 5 weeks off and all". She rifled through her bag and grabbed her purse. She saw her phone light up, she had a voicemail, from her work's manager. She listened and frowned. "Brilliant. I have no job, and didn't get any sick pay because I was off for more than a month. Oh fu...fudge". She remembered that she said she wouldn't swear again.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I payed the hospital bill".

"How am I supposed to repay that? Thank you, but now I have no home. I didn't pay the rent last month. And being in here is no excuse for my landlord".

"I payed that too. I explained your situation, he didn't take that as an excuse with me dearheart". Now I owe him even more, great.

"You probably frightened him. He is tiny and you are really tall so he would never have argued with you". Claire giggled.

"You do not owe me anything. No arguing with that. Redfield stubbornness does not need to come out now". He laughed.

"Yeah, us Redfield's have a knack of arguing. Nope, no arguments forming in my mind".

"Good. Lets get you home".

"Lets get me showered more like, eww. Do you have like super smell or anything?" Claire swore that she could smell her own sweat.

"I do". She frowned.

The pair arrived back at Claire's half an hour later. She carefully walked into the house to see the wall was clean, no blood from her nose on it. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She carefully walked up the stairs, grabbed her toiletries and went into the shower. An hour later, feeling much better and in new clothes, Claire came back downstairs. She made herself and Wesker a coffee and sat opposite him.

"Dinner tonight is pizza and cookies for dessert. I know, it's fattening and bad for me but after 5 weeks of hospital food, I really am craving fatty foods. Hell I even lost half a stone. I need to put that weight back on. Feel kinda naked without it". Claire looked at Wesker who was staring at her. "What? Is there something on me?"

He stood up in reply and crouched down in front of her. "Dearheart, you do not need to work any more. I have gotten you a job in my lab. No viruses in there, or animals, or zombies".

"So me in a lab coat and latex gloves? Hmm, how would I get there without Chris finding out?"

"We will solve that later. I need to..." Barry was knocking on her front door. Wesker hid upstairs, and Claire whispered too him.

"This feels naughty, hiding a man upstairs, hehe". He smirked and she opened the door.

"Hey kiddo! Just checking in, see if you are settling in alright". He hugged Claire and she invited him in, he declined.

"Sorry hun, the wife, kids and I are going to our beach house, but I promised Chris I'd check up on you before I left".

"Thanks for checking up, I'm pretty great thanks. Have a brilliant time and tell them I said hi. Have fun!". Barry nodded and left to his car.

Claire shut the door and Wesker came down the stairs. Whilst being up there, her scent invaded his nose, he had to admit that his dearheart smelt divine. She reminded him of jasmine, a scent that was rare to acquire. It smelt natural too, not synthetic. And it was her skin that smelt like that, not the shower products she used. His predatory instinct was to jump her and have his way. But he would not do that. He would never bruise that pale skin, never break her bones, nor make her cry ever again.

"I need to go Claire". He took her hand in his. It took her a moment to register his touch. He had no leather glove on. His icy flesh hurt her warm skin. But when she pulled him to her and kissed him, the cold no longer affected her. Their lips made sweet contact, she moaned a little behind her lips. She opened her lips a little and let his tongue in. They slowly tasted each other for a while. She knew he had to leave though. "See you again soon, I hope". She whispered in her ear.

"Soon it will be my dearheart. Take care". He nodded and left the house. Claire lay on her couch and took in his scent. It swirled in her brain, and it helped her drift off to sleep.


	5. Broken

Broken

Claire woke up and checked her clock, 8.30pm. Brilliant, now I won't be able to sleep all night. Hmmm. She picked up her house phone and called Rebecca.

"Claire! Hey, was just coming over. Are you alright?" Rebecca sounded worried.

"I'm fine Becca, was just going to ask do you want to come over". Claire fiddled with the phone cord, a sign she was nervous. After the incident her nerves were shattered.

"And I'm here!" Rebecca ended the call and knocked on Claire's front door.

Claire jumped off the couch and put a cushion where Wesker had sat, to try and mask his scent. It probably wouldn't work but in her current state, anyone finding out about Wesker would crumble her already fragile heart. She opened the door and Rebecca smiled. "I bring goodies. Well, unhealthy goodies but still haha. Pizza, fries, cookies and coke, sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant, thanks!" Rebecca came in the house and the two ate and drank. Thankfully, Rebecca didn't ask about how she got her injuries, she never had been the nosy type. That was what Claire liked about her. She was sweet, funny, intelligent, and always told the truth. "I saw Leon, at first I was annoyed at him, but then I saw how happy he was. And I knew if you accepted it, then there is no way I would argue against that".

Rebecca's words were truthful as always. "We split up amicably. So I don't hate him, or want to hit him. Becca, can you stay the night? I need a friend right now, and preferably not Chris. He'd just keep on prying about what happened. And I don't want to think about it you know?"

Rebecca nodded. "Course I can. Oh and I have brilliant news. Billy was cleared of the murders".

Claire smiled. She knew Rebecca liked him. "That's excellent! So when's the wedding? Haha". That was the first joke Claire had made in a long time. Even before...Wesker hit her. A wall of fear slammed into her. She flinched as her brain ran through that night. Rebecca was holding her instantly, calming her tearful friend.

"Sorry, I'm a bit shaken up". Claire fought off the tears and sat up straight. Rebecca just nodded and gave her a cookie. Claire's smile came back. She took the cookie and nibbled it, then gave a 'oh what the hell' look at Rebecca and ate it in 3 big bites.

Before they knew it, it was 2am. They'd spent the last few hours playing games, laughing and having a great time. Rebecca would sleep on the couch. Claire got Rebecca a blanket, gave her a hug and went upstairs. She heard something in her attic, no way was she going up there though. Far too scary, dark, cobwebs, the musty smell. Then the attic door opened and she grabbed her pillow, frozen in fear. Please, let it be a cat that somehow got in there and opened the door.

It was Wesker, and he whispered to her. "Dearheart?" He had seen her facial expression. Her pupils were huge, her face white, she was biting her lip and her hands were fidgeting. He knew that look all too well, fear. Paralyzing fear, hopelessness, confessing a silent defeat. He used to revel in that look, and the fact that he made that happen. But now, it actually hurt him inside to see his dearheart broken. Her delicate limbs and beautiful face were in shock. Every move he made, Claire flinched. She saw red, danger and her mind flashed that word in front of her eyes, it was on the tip of her tongue too. His anguish increased when she began to sob.

"I will never hurt you again. Please believe that my love. I regret my actions, know that. And I won't move at all if it pains you further". He spoke quietly. She couldn't tell if the waver in his usually professional tone was because he cared, or he wanted her in his arms so he could internally gloat at his victory. His hesitance began to affect her in a strange way. She now wanted to hold him, no longer resist his embrace. He wasn't moving, he kept true to his words. It was like he had split her into two personalities:

Claire, the anxious, scared little girl.

And Claire, his Dearheart. The compassionate angel. The crimson flame in his otherwise dead heart.

She stood on shaky legs, and held out her arms, to see his reaction. He didn't move, so she stepped forward, 1, 2...3, and 4 into his arms. She allowed him past her guard, he would not take advantage of that. He would treasure that. His arms wrapped around her small frame and she buried her head into his chest.

She whispered gently. "I don't know if I can trust you fully. You scare me. I want to get close to you, but I fear that if I do, something will happen and I will either die, or no longer wish to live. I want to know how you really feel. Please, show me in a kiss, all your feelings in a kiss".

He nodded but let her make the first move. She moved up and kissed him, pouring out her heart and soul. He felt her pain and suffering at first, but then felt the pieces of her heart were beginning to mend as the kiss became sweet and tender.

She felt his inner turmoil, the struggles he faced every day. The reasons behind his anger. Then she felt his happiness, she made his pain easier to bear, his burden easier to carry. The kiss was now soft and gentle.

The kiss went on and on, neither wanting it to stop. Their chemistry was electric, it's bolts passing through their bodies. "Stay with me, please. Hold me and please don't let go". He silently agreed, shut her door and they lay down with her head on his chest.

I will never put out your flame my dearheart.


	6. Piece By Precious Piece

Piece By Precious Piece

Claire awoke stiff, her neck hurt from laying her head on Wesker's chest but she had slept well. She brushed away the bits of hair that had stuck to her face from the crying. Wesker sat her up and she gave him a cursory glance but felt bad instantly.

"Wesker, I really don't know what my heart is doing. It loves you, then wants you a million miles away from it".

"It is doing what it should. You should get away from me. I vowed to never hurt you, physically or mentally again. But I am hurting you still, I see it in your eyes, your body language". He was wrong.

"I am hurting myself, causing myself agony. Why I am crippling myself is beyond me. I am losing it Wesker, and I am terrified. I can see myself now, in a straight-jacket, in a padded cell, rocking back and forth, mumbling jibberish and stuff. I think I need to see a psychologist. Do you know of any?" Claire buried her head in his chest.

"I do. And as for the job I have given you, when you feel better within yourself, then you can start it. No strings attached, if you want to leave it at any time, you can". Claire then realised why she felt so agitated and torn up, she couldn't let go of what Wesker had done.

"My brain has forgiven you, my body has, but my heart is holding on to the anguish. It wants to close up. Stupid metaphor but, it is like a lotus flower, it grows, dies and regrows. But my heart is stuck on the regrowth part. It's like it is partially closed off to anything other than hate, distress and violence". Wesker put his lips to Claire's. Something told her that in his words and kiss lay truth.

Their kiss started to lead onto more, well in Claire's head it was, in Wesker's mind, she was not stable enough to make that assumption. He let their tongues mingle for a little while, then got up and made a phone call to a psychologist...

Over 6 weeks, with each appointment, Claire managed to regain a piece of her heart. She offloaded all of her pain, strife, anger, sadness and any hatred she had. The psychologist was very understanding, she knew that was his job to be, but it helped that he listened and didn't judge, or push her for sensitive information. After 7 sessions, Claire was discharged and taken off the patients list. Wesker was very proud of her. His dearheart no longer hid inside her shell.

Claire had started her new job, as a botanist. She liked that, the earthy smells of the plants, the vivid colours of the flowers, and some scents were very pleasant. She used to help out with the gardening chores with her parents. They all would laugh at her muddy knees and grass stained hands and clothes. She caught herself smiling at that memory.

After a hard days work, Wesker took her home. She made herself some food and offered Wesker some. He declined but had a coffee. Claire washed up and was eating some fruit when her brother knocked on the door. Wesker hid upstairs again and Chris came in. "Hey Claire, just seeing how you've been doing. I heard you have a new job". Claire hugged him tightly.

"Hey Chris and yeah I do, I am a botanist and I love it. First job I have ever said that about right? Haha. I am really great thanks. How is fiance/fiancee life treating you?" Chris ruffled through his hair.

"It's stressful to be honest, the wedding isn't for just over 5 months, and we are stressing about it haha. Jill is going mad, trying to slim down for the dress. She doesn't listen when I tell her she is perfect the way she is. Oh and you and Rebecca need to be fitted for your bridesmaid dresses in 4 months, Jill hasn't picked them out yet. Oh and here is an invitation, and...I'm sure there is something I am forgetting". He tilted his head, deep in thought. Claire snapped her finger and he laughed.

"Calm down Chris, don't want you getting ill from the stress. And a dress, ugh haha. If it's red though I will be fine with it". Wesker had an image flash repeatedly in his head. Claire, in a fresh blood red, satin dress, naked underneath, dark blood red nails and lips, her fiery mane glowing against her alabaster skin. He fought off that sinful vision.

"Your right sis, well you are fine so I am off. Take care of yourself and I am off". Chris held Claire and then he left.

Wesker came back downstairs and Claire asked to him to stay the night again, not to sleep but so she could thank him personally for his help and care.


	7. Danger Never Tasted So Sweet

Danger Never Tasted So Sweet

Claire went upstairs, took a shower and found a dress, vivid red that she had owned for years. It was originally supposed to be for her High School Prom, but she got food poisoning the night before so she was too ill to go. A mental note for her to actually read the cooking instructions on products and not just guess. Fortunately she was still the same size as then, so the dress fit perfectly. But she knew it would be dull for Wesker, as it didn't show any cleavage or leg (Chris made sure of that to avoid him having to knock out leering men). How wrong she was. Wesker didn't care if she was in a bin bag, he'd soon rip it off.

Claire knew how to cut the dress safely, seamstress lessons in school had finally payed off. She trimmed up a hem slowly, so it would now show leg up to her thigh. The top she cut so it was a v-neck, but only a bit, to tease. Part of her felt odd doing this, actually trying to look sexy for someone. But she was smitten, she'd fallen so hard that Wesker practically made her dizzy with love. Her body had never reacted to anyone like that before, even with Leon. He made her heart jump and her stomach flutter, and sure, he was good in bed. But Claire knew he would never compare to Wesker. Leon was laid back, whilst Wesker always alert. Leon was fairly quiet and his voice was soft, whilst Wesker's voice commanded, and he was powerful. His voice made her heart pound, her body reach temperatures that if anyone took her temperature, she'd end up in hospital. He made her purr and she never did that unless she was physically attracted to someone.

When the dress was done, she slipped it on, let down her hair, brushed it until it flowed softly and she brushed it over one shoulder. Her lips were painted the deepest red she owned. Then her nails were painted a blood red. She then looked at her reflection in the mirror, she never liked her appearance but she now looked like a porcelain skinned goddess. She called Wesker, instead of just running downstairs. "Wesker" She purred his name, teasing him. "Yes, dearheart?" She put on the deep, sinful voice again, and that almost made his dead heart beat again. "Can you close the curtains for me please? And, I have some candles underneath my coffee table, could you light those please? It'll make me very happy". Wesker despised being asked to do anything but for Claire, he'd do it. He did as she asked and she didn't disappoint. For the first time in years, Wesker was speechless as Claire came down the stairs.

His scarlet angel looked incredible. Ethereal skin, flaming auburn hair and a devilish look in her sapphire eyes. She somehow read his mind, she sent it spiraling. She got to the bottom stair and stroked his cheek. "Thank you". Claire then kissed where she stroked and licked down to his mouth. "Thank you, for everything. I want and need to repay you". She kissed him sweetly. "In" She kissed him again, with a little more force. "Every way I can". She took both his hands and took his sunglasses off with her mouth, and dropped them onto the floor. "I love you". He took control and kissed her, tongue opening her mouth and she willingly accepted it. His hands slipped from her's and onto her small rose red blush cheeks, he took off his gloves and his cold skin sent a delicious shiver down Claire's spine. She put her head against his shoulder as his hands stroked the bit of her back that was exposed. Her skin prickled and she hummed, turning her head so it was down his ear. His descent into her began, all his senses were focused on her.

Her head moved back when he started to kiss and nibble her neck and throat, her breath caught with his touch. Her luscious hair cascaded down her back and Wesker's hand ran through it. She put her head to his and they kissed again, only she placed his hand on her dress zip on her side. He mumbled into her neck. "Are you sure?" Claire growled, "Yes". And that was it, all of Wesker's carefully honed self control had disappeared. He knew he needed her and she needed him with equal veracity. He slowly pulled down the zip and Claire's hand wondered under his jumper. She flinched a little as his icy fingers gliding down to just above her hip. Claire's other hand joined on his chest and she loved what she was feeling. He had perfect musculature, defined abs, six pack that wasn't solid, and as her hands drifted up, he felt them heat up. Claire moved her shoulder to move the dress strap down a little, so Wesker took that off her arm and the other, kissing where he touched. As it slipped down, Claire thought she'd be scared, but Wesker made her feel safe ironically, as opposed to a few months back.

The dress slipped down and past her breasts and slid all the way down, until Wesker caught it and stopped it from slipping past her waist. He wanted to wait to see the rest of his dearheart, though a fraction of his brain wanted to drop the smooth fabric so it hit the floor. He threw off his jacket and Claire took off his jumper. He pressed her against the wall so their bare chests were molding together, her soft sounds were more frequent now and he loved hearing that. She hooked a leg around both of his so her waist was angled on his. He slowly kneaded a breast with his palm on her nipple. He had made her hypersensitive, so any places he touched made her purr quietly down his ear. But he wanted her to purr louder, so he began suck the rising flesh. That made her soft purr become more ferocious, more like a growl. Her hand went onto his lower abdomen and the other on his lower back. She lightly stroked both places and he came back up to look at her. In the candle light, her skin took on a amber glow, her eyes twinkled. If he had a heart, it would be thumping, almost to the point of pain against his chest.

Claire bit her finger and tilted her head and that made him growl at her. Claire feigned shock. "Oh I am so doing that again if it gets that response". She smirked and so did he. That's his Claire. She nodded and he picked her up and put her on the couch. His hand began trailing up smooth, slender leg and to her thigh. The dress was still on her waist but both knew she wanted it taken off now. So he put a hand underneath the fabric and shook his head at her. She had no underwear on. "Oh Claire". She went to reply, but his hand started playing with her, so she sighed and bit her finger again. He threw off the dress and growled again at her. She growled back and he started licking her. She put her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes, he had made her so turned on that as soon as he started the tender strokes of his tongue on her jewel of nerves, she felt like she would orgasm in seconds. She bit her lip and took deep breaths. He toyed with her pleasure, increasing it, then slowing down, but she loved it. A finger played with her rose pink flesh and he felt what he was doing to her. She was slick, and he lapped that up when she moaned loudly and her hips shook.

He came back up and she kissed him with a fervor, a ferocity that made her hand scratch down his chest hard and go onto the zip of his pants. She undid that and her hand was engulfed in black as she slid it against his clothed length. He proffered being stroked harder, and she sensed that, so her palm stroked the base of his length and her fingers stroked up and down firmly. His gruff noises against her ear, and biting her earlobe were spurring her on. She had had enough and put her hand underneath the boxer fabric. Now he growled, and he bit her neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not a lasting mark. She growled back, feeling him turned her on even more, and her other hand slipped between her legs. She rubbed herself and him, and he stopped her rubbing as it became painful. He pulled down his pants and boxers, stepped out of them and his boots and socks and kissed her as he positioned himself between her legs. She moved her hips up and he entered her.

It hurt, a long time of no sexual activities other than her own hand, which she didn't count meant she was very tight. The discomfort didn't stop and he felt that. She began to move against him, and the friction stopped, and she smiled inwardly. Her body adjusted to him. Wesker just had to be big, he couldn't be anything but, it wouldn't have suited him. He stretched her, but instead of it feeling wrong, it felt right, like her body was made to take him. They started to move together, her moans became very loud, and he growled against her. He moved her legs around his waist and she howled. He was so deep now that she almost screamed every time he moved. He shifted the angle of his thrusts and she became breathless. It hurt her lungs as they tried in vain to draw some air into them. "Wes...ker, oh god. You...had...to be...amazing". In reply he growled at her, feeling his own gratifying release was close. He wanted to make her release at the same time. He began to slam against her hips, the clash making the sweat on her brow drip down onto stomach. She pulled him down and pushed back against him. Her inner muscles tightened and they both let go. Their synchronized howls were incredible as their bodies crashed from Heaven back onto Earth together.

Both just lay there, Claire's breathing returned to normal, and she stroked Wesker's now messy hair. "Love you". Claire whispered into his ear. Wesker kissed her sweetly but his hand slid down her stomach again. "I love you too, but dearheart...

...I'm not done yet". Claire smirked and rolled him onto his back.

Neither am I Wesker.


End file.
